Estrella Binaria
by Sakura Shark
Summary: Somos una estrella binaria. Entes en perpetuo movimiento dentro de la existencia contraria, en su infinito, su eternidad y la aceptación mutua, unidos en sus similitudes y diferencias por la fuerza inconmensurable de un latido.


**Estrella binaria**

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Todos los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri, Sango Harukawa, la editorial Kadokawa Shoten y el estudio BONES.

 **Arte:** Sango Harukawa.

Dedicado a: **Nekita**.

* * *

Conozco tus límites, son francos y estrictos, inamovibles, aunque difíciles de alcanzar y distinguir. En exceso permisivo, una barbarie para las personas normales cruzando a tientas el páramo abierto de tu persona. Extensa llanura rodeada de escarpadas y firmes montañas, brutales si se les reta.

Quienes te conocen temen fallar a la confianza que les brindas, al sitio que hallan en tu entorno, lejos del rechazo social. Pastor de ovejas descarriadas y repudiadas. No, no un pastor. Más bien un rey. Uno de ellos que, en vez de acogerse a la manda firme de una vara de los maestros o los padres, opta por internarse en la salvaje urbe por su cuenta obligando a la ciudad a darle sitio.

Sin madre, sin padre, sin ningún familiar conocido, moras en las sombras al borde de un sistema creado para ilusionar a una infancia excluida, que pocos están dispuestos a ver con interés y darle un hogar. Adolescente curtido en el olvido y la indiferencia, perdiendo la posibilidad de ser parte de una familia, desesperado por una, te alejas en tu rebeldía de ser tomado en cuenta por los adultos, forjando una propia tribu en tus pares.

A la distancia te observo, recargado en una ventana supuestamente al azar de la biblioteca en el segundo piso. Te atrapo en mi vista periférica. Te encierro ahí. Te veo ocupado en charlas triviales con un grupito de desadaptados que esconde en latas de jugo, cerveza, debajo de un árbol sin hojas y un cielo plomizo, el invierno trayendo consigo suéteres y bufandas. No bebes. Hablas y juegas, lanzas mil groserías acompañadas del vaho del frío.

Si un maestro los descubre, es indudable que aceptarás compartir la culpa, y orgulloso enfrentarás el fuerte castigo. Probablemente la expulsión.

Leal, no un buen corazón sobrio. Prefieres el vino. Chiquillo pobre con estándares. Beberás cerveza si eso queda, de ser tu deseo, pero por gusto te inclinas por un trago "elegante".

El libro que finjo leer se levanta unos centímetros y cubre el alarde en mi rostro.

Fue una noche de hace unos años.

Te trasladador del orfanato en que viviste desde que te encontraron en un sucio departamento, con una nota de tu padre disculpándose por no poder cuidarte tras la muerte de su esposa, su cadáver en la entrada —de adorno un tiro en la sien—; a aquel que me daba asilo. Un orfanato fungiendo de sala de espera de los niños mayores, cuya adopción es básicamente imposible por su edad. Muy grandes para generar ternura en las parejas que buscan un vástago en blanco a moldear a su antojo.

En las paredes mohosas de una cocina regentada por una amable monja extranjera, de temblorosas manos y dientes mermados, apenas con las fuerzas para cocinar sopas calientes; respondiste al desafío del niño que recibió apático tu saludo alegre al ser presentado. Te prometí aceptar el saludo rechazado al mediodía, si demostrabas tu valor pasando la noche ahí.

Lo hiciste, temiendo a los fantasmas y monstruos y, ¡aún más!, al regaño y la irracional idea de ser echado a la calle. El terror de los abandonados.

Fuiste a la cocina, te seguí en silencio en una noche escasa de sueño. Un niño con insomnio, anomalía que habría alarmado a sus padres, y que en un huérfano no resulta más que hecho habitual e ignorado.

Aguardé en el pasillo, silencioso, a que salieras muerto de miedo.

No sucedió.

Tú deseo por pertenecer fue mayor. Tu pánico a no tener el reconocimiento, ganó, y dos horas después lo admití, escuchándote sollozar y asegurarte que no te irías.

Encendí la luz.

Tu hipido se cortó.

Te llamé.

Sorbiste por la nariz. Al limpiarte las lágrimas el codo golpeó en la pared de la esquina de tu refugio, a un costado del refrigerador.

Contuviste una maldición y enseguida la lanzaste en mi contra.

Suspiré.

—Nos van a castigar por tu culpa —advertí.

El tope de tu cabeza sobresaliendo del borde de la mesa interpuesta entre los dos, cubierta por el ridículo sombrero que pensé era un adorno diurno, comprueba se trata de un capricho mayor a una terrible elección de moda casual, anticuada y sinceramente horrorosa; estremeciéndose.

Qué curioso eras.

Tan distinto…

—Haré como que no sé qué estás llorando —mi descarado fingir de condescendencia te molestó el doble.

Te paraste veloz.

Impedí la conclusión de tu rabieta colocando frente a ti un vaso.

—Sor Massey toma esto para los sustos que le damos —varios a lo largo de la jornada—, y dice que se siente mejor.

Dudas del vaso de cristal lleno a la mitad del brebaje.

—Bebe.

Arqueando una ceja observaste con detenimiento el devolver la botella a su sitio, detrás de las cazuelas en la alacena junto a la puerta, y el ingerir de un vaso servido para mí.

Bebiste.

Tres personas recibimos un regaño y castigos ejemplares: una hermana por no esconder el vino, y dos niños por levantarse de la cama a deshoras y emborracharse.

La perfección de un plan ejecutado para aislarte, en respuesta al capricho de un chiquillo encandilado por la luz de la que carecía, por tu sonrisa no fingida y su consiguiente calidez.

Tan distintos y aun así inseparables.

Tú sin dejarte absorber por mi necedad egoísta, permitiéndome orbitar a tu par.

Un sistema estelar binario, la estrella más brillante en un solitario cosmos de huérfanos, que nadie observa, que nadie ve. Anónimo y radiante en su soledad.

El profesor Yamane saluda a la bibliotecaria. La joven responde. Intercambian un par de líneas. A ojo inexperto conversación protocolaria de colegas. Sus pupilas dilatadas, la cercanía distinta a la que se permitirían con el profesorado y personal de la escuela, la inclinación de sus rostros y el ángulo perfecto de coincidencia a distancia de sus bocas; cuentan una historia diferente. Conveniente.

Tomo el lápiz y la hoja del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Escribo una nota apresurada. La doblo e inserto en el libro, cerca al pegamento que une las hojas. Me giro a la ventana. Un cálculo rápido y el libro vuela en dirección a la cabeza de uno de tus amigos.

El quejido es música para mis oídos.

El tipo se dobla.

Sales de inmediato en su defensa, recogiendo el libro y esgrimiéndolo a gritos, preguntando desaforado quién fue, exigiendo al responsable dar la cara.

Observas el lomo. Ves la etiqueta de la biblioteca y tus ojos azules me encuentran. Abres la boca, más furioso. Te señalo el libro y el interior de la biblioteca. Pareces entender que el mensaje es más importante que tu enojo. A sabiendas de lo innecesario del método para llamar tu atención, apachurras en el estómago tu coraje y las ganas de golpearme, en pro de mi advertencia.

Lees la nota. Tus dedos la aprietan. Te giras. Ordenas levantar la fiesta y que corran a lavarse la cara, que a mentas disimulen su aliento, tiren las latas y se metan a sus salones o se vayan, si no están en condiciones de quedarse a clases. Obedecen y se ponen en marcha, mudos en la confusión.

A mis espaldas, Yamane abre la puerta corrediza y prosigue su rondín, habiendo disfrutado de una parada no programada con la que yo contaba para alertarte.

Es mi señal.

Te indico me esperes. Fascinado con el voluntario ofrecimiento del condenado a dirigirse al verdugo, alistas puños.

Camino lento por los pasillos de la preparatoria. El paisaje a través de sus ventanas, el bullicio en los salones, la algarabía de mitad de receso, me son insípidos en el saludo y coqueteo casual. Las chicas y los chicos interesados por un huérfano misteriosamente atractivo.

Alargo los minutos, sin apresurarme a llegar al jardín trasero. El medidor de tu paciencia en rojo.

No hay prisa.

Te tengo para mí.

Conozco tus limites, me los sé de ponerlos a prueba durante los años que he vivido contigo.

—¿Estás de malas? —pregunto lo evidente.

Sueltas un golpe en bienvenida.

Lo eludo.

Chasqueas la lengua.

Un segundo intento me da en el hombro.

Te das por bien servido.

Sosteniendo mi hombro emito una queja infantil por tu forma bruta de saludo. En mis adentros soy feliz. A mitad de trayecto redujiste la fuerza del impacto. Estas molesto, sí, más no me harías daño en serio. Es sólo tu fachada respondiendo a la mía. Sincronía teatral en consonancia, conjugando lo mejor y lo peor de nuestras habilidades para mentir e ignorando la fuerza magnética atrayéndonos. Fuerza con que empiezas a gritarme por maltratar a tu amigo, tus labios en la dirección perfecta para, a distancia prudente —coreografía de la batalla—, encajar con los míos.

Tus pupilas se dilatan. El azul de tus ojos tiembla. La profundidad del océano en tu mirada me llama, me atrapa. Lo hizo cuando te conocí.

El niño caprichoso que intentó monopolizarte se despereza y descubre que estás ahí, a su alcance. Lo ha sabido siempre.

Más hermoso que cualquier hombre o mujer. Un sutil aroma dulce en la acritud de la personalidad que muestras.

Mar embravecido, azuzado por la tormenta.

Yo soy la tormenta aniquilando tu calma, espoleando tus emociones y convirtiéndolas en leña de la pasión cegándote, e impidiendo permanezcas imperturbable al cosquilleo quemante que te ata a mí. Aunque, quien no puede alejarse o ver al resto ni permanecer imperturbable, al pie del invierno, de cara a la primavera que añora y teme, acuciado por la inseguridad de huérfano; soy yo.

Los días avanzan. El claro sombrío del invierno es lienzo de la navidad, época particularmente dolorosa para los privados de los elementos requeridos en el cuadro de cálida compañía navideña. Sin padres ni madres, el conjunto variopinto de niños y adolescentes regresa al orfanato a compartir su desolación, encubierta de risas y gratitud, o de llanto y maldiciones.

Las mujeres regentando el orfanato se apresuran en su cansancio a organizar una fiesta. Sus niños ayudan, cooperan y fingen. Ninguno olvida el recordatorio de una condición indeseada yaciendo en la compañía mutua, remarcada en vacaciones de invierno. Un infierno frío, ¿y el pecado cometido que nos hizo merecedores de tal condena?, el de nacer.

Entrego una esfera a Nagisa, niña perteneciente al bloque de los huérfanos privilegiados, que perdieron a sus padres en un accidente, y pueden aferrarse a la idea de que no fueron abandonados por indeseables. Ella lo sabe. Por eso, cargando el dolor del duelo sonríe y cuelga la esfera en la escarcha de la ventana.

Revuelvo sus cabellos al bajarla. Nagisa agradece y corre a avisar a Sor Furukawa que ha terminado. La monja le da una paleta y le permite marcharse a jugar. A los grandes nos comunica el siguiente trabajo.

Subo una caja con cajas vacías al ático.

La animada pantomima de alegría fastidia a los fantasmas ocultos en las esquinas. En una de ellas, en lo más alto de la soledad del orfanato, te encuentro.

Recargado en la penumbra, escaqueándote de los deberes, sueñas despierto, la vista clavada en la nada y los oídos cubiertos por música. Tus dedos largos al compás de una ruidosa canción. Tu figura pequeña y masculina retumbando cual magia en mi pecho.

La sensación de la vida prende una chispa en un interior vacío, cascara de aspecto humano.

Retiro mis pensamientos y el mundo. Te ubico al centro de mi persona. Me deleito contigo, en el silencio anónimo de la periferia, de quien no interrumpe la serenidad a cuya puerta se halla.

Soy fantasma que la navidad trasiega, que tu presencia inquieta, criatura atraída no por tu belleza, sino por el brillo irradiado del calor que posees.

Soy un ser dejando la caja en las tablas del último peldaño.

Las sombras, aliadas de mi penar infantil, me invitan a acercarme a la lluvia de esferas coloridas en que la gente se mueve, pintando sus almas de cientos de tonalidades. El gris de mi existencia vibrando, creyendo posible ser humano y tener esencia propia rompiendo el cristal que me separa de los demás.

De rodillas a tu lado me inclino sobre tus labios y cedo a la atracción de los polos opuestos, de mi oscuridad a tu luz.

Conozco tus límites, son francos y estrictos, inamovibles, aunque difíciles de alcanzar y distinguir.

No me atreví antes a ir más allá de lo que creí el confín de tu persona, temiendo alejarte, convertir tus respuestas contenidas en altos contundentes. Distancia insalvable.

Hoy me rindo a dar con la respuesta a una pregunta no echa por sentimientos que tenía miedo de encarar, tanto en ti como en mí.

No es que tema a la respuesta por sí misma.

Te conozco.

Aceptas mi beso. No abres los ojos, consciente de mi presencia apenas subí. Enredas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, recibiendo mi lengua, hambriento y desesperado como yo por el tiempo negándonos a avanzar.

Lo que me aterra es la oportunidad y el desconocimiento de lo que estará enseguida, de los errores a cometer en territorio virgen e inexplorado.

El beso nos lleva a la madera, una mano en tu cintura, la otra recorriendo tu figura, inquieta y desordenada.

El invierno se apacigua. La primavera aflora. Agradable ardor en el enlace de nuestros dedos y el coqueteo de nuestros labios, chapoteando en el sonido húmedo del beso y el eclosionar de la intimidad cómplice.

Al apartarme y verter mi agitado corazón en el abismo azul de tu mirada, comprendo que no conseguiré romper el cristal. El cascarón vacío no se llenará de cientos de tintineantes esferas de colores. Esa no es su naturaleza.

Su naturaleza sólo admite una esfera, un color. Azul añil tintado del misterio del océano, como un cielo tenaz. Espacio infinito de limites escarpados.

Una jaula de vida exclusiva e ideal.

El azul de tus ojos.

El azul que me apresa en su basta hermosura, en su intensa honestidad.

 **. . .**

Conozco tus miedos, los que te hace humano.

Las personas se conducen como autómatas, aceptando un sinfín de sensaciones sin detenerse a analizarlas, a hacer un balance; en cambio tú, temes ni siquiera ser capaz de valorar y aceptar lo más básico, las que realmente valen. En un ambiente sobrecargado de estímulos, de emociones pre-digeridas, eres lo más cercano a la humanidad, aislado y distinto, incapaz de considerarte parte de.

La incertidumbre que trae tu análisis incesante es, por sí sólo, una emoción, de las que piensas impropias de ti.

Es el cuestionamiento de tu virtud humana, el temblor constante y desapercibido en tus dedos al caminar con la confianza burlona de un adolescente arrogante, el que me impide verte como al resto. En ti hay un rompecabezas imposible de descifrar en su aparente insipidez. Monotonía café con matices grises y rojizos.

Suspiro y sonrío.

Qué curioso eres.

Tan similar…

En la diferencia un punto de encuentro, un asidero. Boya en la inmensidad de un oleaje.

Yo, el desafortunado desenlace de una historia de amor truncada en su inicio.

Tú, niño despreciado, golpeado en cada forma posible, marcado con el férreo odio de quienes debían ofrecerte amor y caricias, seguridad y dicha. Arrojado a las calles en la brutalidad de una tormenta, esperando los inclementes vientos y las cortantes gotas acallaran tus gritos, arrastrándote a alguna afluencia de agua. Tus suplicas de clemencia por protección, por un mendrugo de compasión, apagadas en la furia de la naturaleza.

La vida mostró una piedad tacaña al llevarte a la casa de una anciana que te acogió moribundo y llamó a la policía.

¿Piedad o crueldad?

La historia revelada en su crudeza en el transcurso de los días, meses y años posteriores, recordándote que fuiste odiado y que cuanto deseo hubo de tus padres a ti fue la muerte, aplastado por las miradas compasivas y los cuchicheos morbosos; sugieren que habría sido mejor que la tormenta te reclamara.

Destrozado detrás de una máscara burlona.

Sombra ansiando lo negado por la vida: la muerte.

Los que compartían el infortunio de la orfandad recitaban tu historia sin tapujos, desinteresados en si estabas escuchando o no. Eras el "al menos no". El consuelo de al menos no encontrarse en tus zapatos. Te usaban para no sentirse miserables, evitando ver al chiquillo esforzándose por protegerse enclaustrándose en sí mismo. Protección que implicaba cerrarse a la gama de sentires. ¿Elección?, no. Simplemente no te quedaba de otra.

Nadie te veía, a nadie le importaba ver. Al inicio ni a mí me importo.

¿Por qué detenerme a indagar en la desdicha ajena, habiendo suficiente en mi sufrimiento?, ¿por qué asomarme detrás de la careta del niño molesto, que me condenó a una primera mañana en cama, con resaca y servicios sociales en puerta?

Por mi voluntad no habría visto más. La curiosidad fue el salvoconducto del destino, de un plan diferente al mío.

Suéter aún en verano, con cuello alto. Un secreto a voces la razón:

—Sus padres lo odiaban tanto que le dejaron el cuerpo como el de un monstruo —narraban a la luz de la lámpara los niños que se reunían lejos de Dazai, el solitario favorito travieso de las monjas, recluido con la nariz hundida en algún libro.

—Kurumada dijo que una vez entró al baño, era el turno de Osamu en la ducha, y le vio una quemada en la espalda y los brazos llenos de cortes —la cara del mocoso se torció, mofándose descarado, insultándose al omitir tu apellido, mentando tu nombre—, ¡asqueroso!

Las anécdotas y los comentarios sobraron. Anunciada la hora de lavarse los dientes, hubo quejas. Las quejas se convirtieron en grupos y parejas comentando apresurados cuanto no les dio tiempo de chismorrear. Crueldad inocente. Crueldad al final de todo, que plantó en mi mente su semilla.

Demasiado nuevo para tener una historia propia, tenía un problema y había de resolverlo.

De tu estatura por aquellos días, visiblemente más fuerte, me aproveché de mi ventaja una tarde.

Los niños jugaban en el patio delantero y tú, a la sombra de un viejo maple, te refugiabas en la fresca sombra del calor y la necesidad de quitarte el suéter café, leyendo un libro que ningún padre o madre daría a su hijo o hija. En un orfanato de biblioteca limitada y personal atareado, quién iba a fijarse en lo adecuado o no de "Memorias del Subsuelo" para un niño, o iba a preguntarse qué hacía un chiquillo con semejante novela rusa. Tampoco había quién notara cómo te bebías la compleja trama y reconociera tu capacidad, la motivara, puliera y sacara del lodo permitiéndole brillar.

Me acerqué sigiloso, beneficiándome de tu enajenación.

Salté tirándote al pasto, inmovilizando tus piernas con mi peso. Tomé tus muñecas enterrándolas a los costados de tu cabeza.

Completa la fase inicial, al pensar en continuar sosteniéndote y destapar tus brazos, el desconcierto se hizo espacio.

¿Por qué no te movías o luchabas?

Te vi a los ojos.

Mi gran error o acierto.

¿Por qué contaban historias de ti, de las cicatrices, pese a que las cubrías con ahínco?

¿Por qué te habían visto?

Las respuestas las encontré en tus pupilas dilatadas por el miedo, no del presente, no de mí. Miedo al pasado, a las crónicas tatuadas en tu alma, corazón y cuerpo, nublando tu capacidad de reacción o razonamiento.

Detestaba no tener recuerdos de mis padres. Añoraba tenerlos. La sazón de mi madre, la canción preferida de mi padre, el aroma de casa, el sonido de sus risas. En las noches rogaba por un recuerdo a lamentar perder por el desgaste cotidiano. Más soportable la perdida que la carencia. Quería recuerdos, buenos, no los que tú tenías.

Yo soñaba con unos padres ejemplares y cariñosos. Tú luchabas contra las pesadillas reales, reviviendo momentos terribles, palizas, quemadas, cortadas.

Fui un niño cruel forzándote a descubrir memorias tejidas sin anestesia en la piel.

¿Cuántas anécdotas tenían de ti?

¿Cuántas veces te hicieron cruzar el infierno?

Te vi como eras y me alejé corriendo, llorando, enojado conmigo y triste por ti.

Te vi…

Detesté tu forma de ser, no porque creyera que fueras eso en su totalidad (un engreído, coqueto, inmaduro, calculador). La detestaba por ser mera fachada. También la respetaba, reconociendo su función de coraza, forjada en un entorno terrible para resguardar a un niño de sus pesadillas y los monstruos. Necesidad autodestructiva que te alejaba e impedía respirar. Una salvación asfixiante.

Los compañeros se reunían en la sala. La charla de niños partía del gato en la parte trasera del jardín, a historias de terror y finalmente, de algún modo, concluía en el "al menos no" del faltante. En ese punto empecé a levantarme y alejarme, lanzando un par de puñetazos de vez en cuando, sin explicación. Tú no querrías que te defendiera. Hacerlo habría puesto en la mesa, a vista ajena y tuya, horrores que deseabas sepultar.

Me excluí por mi cuenta, me convertí en un segundo proscrito. Tú por necesidad. Yo por voluntad. Los dos a distancia cómodas, girando al rededor nuestro como una agrupación de soledad orbitando en torno a un caprichoso centro de gravedad común. Estables, en cuanto permanecimos inactivos y observadores; inestables al ceder a la fuerza de un sentimiento que nos consumía lento.

Es la duodécima navidad juntos.

Mi pelvis serpentea sobre tu entrepierna.

Tus labios rindiendo engañosa pleitesía en mi cuello, cerca del oído.

Susurras palabras dulces, te rindes a mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello, me colocas por encima de tu persona, tu salvador, luz iluminando la cáscara supuestamente vacía de un humano. En realidad, me sometes. Mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma encadenados a tu voz, a tu mirada.

Recorro el martirio impregnado en tu espalda, en las elevaciones de las cicatrices, los plisados de las heridas, el hundimiento de las laceraciones, la corrugación de las quemaduras. La piel tersa regenerada en contraste con la natural sensación de la escasa piel sana. Te sobresaltas. Acción instintiva disminuyendo al devenir de los años, conforme entiendes que en mi tacto no hay odio. Puede haber enojo, tristeza o ansiedad, más nunca la intensión real de herirte cual hicieron quienes tenían la obligación de amarte.

Bajo el gemido que emito en una penetración, jadeas mi nombre. Me recuestas en la cama embistiendo dulce.

Al fondo del éxtasis encuentro tu miedo a perderme.

Me hablas de amor y de ser tu salvación. Mentira encubriendo la verdad en el romance empalagoso.

Repito la retahíla de mentiras.

El placer entrando por los poros, en la alianza y la separación, en la colisión y la inestabilidad de dos astros que, en una navidad de su adolescencia, decidieron acercarse y desde entonces no se alejaron.

Me amas.

Te amo.

En ese sentimiento no hay salvación. Hay algo mejor en tu dolor por lo vivido, en mi dolor por la ausencia. En nuestro amor hay cómplice compañía dispuesta a aceptarnos. Límite claro, constancia indudable, fidelidad eterna arraigadas no en el placer cotidiano o el acto carnal, su clímax, el orgasmo real secundando al que llena mi interior físico. La fuerza de atracción que une tu soledad a la mía, transformándolas en compañía.

Astros distintos girando alrededor el uno del otro en la bastedad del universo, sin alejarse, amándose más allá de palabras o acciones, compartiendo camino en su diferencia, similares en el mutuo compromiso de amarse, de ser lo único seguro en sus vidas que no se abandonen.

Es navidad de nuevo. La nieve cae. Y tras la intimidad me acomodo en tus brazos.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntas.

Hago una negativa con la cabeza.

—En nada. Sólo en que me gusta la navidad.

—Eso es algo —me fastidias a tonadita burlona y sabelotodo.

Propino un suave llamado de atención en tu hombro con la palma.

Finges un quejido.

—Ahorremos y para la siguiente navidad hagamos un viaje —propongo, ilusionado con la idea de paisajes diferentes en los cuales amarnos.

Lo piensas:

—Bien, con una condición —tus dedos revuelven las sensaciones de mi espalda, escalando a las puntas de mi cabello. Me distraes.

—¿Cuál? —levanto la vista, apoyándome en tu pecho, restringiendo el esfuerzo que haces de alcanzar el cajón de la mesa de noche.

Te estiras. Logras tu meta.

—Que lo hagamos cada año —enlazas nuestros dedos— hasta que el mundo se acabe —y ahí, en mi anular, deslizas un anillo.

Conozco tus límites.

Conoces mis límites.

Somos una estrella binaria. Entes en perpetuo movimiento dentro de la existencia contraria, en su infinito, su eternidad y la aceptación mutua, unidos en sus similitudes y diferencias por la fuerza inconmensurable de un latido. Entretejidos en un sí proveniente de mi infancia al presente, en dirección a los confines de la vida o la muerte.

* * *

 **N O T A**

El One Shot es mi regalo de Santa Secreto (FB: **Bungou no Matsuri** ) para Nekita.

Traté de seguir la línea de tu petición para el amigo secreto, pero también me tomé la libertad que sugeriste en la misma. Ojalá el resultado sea de tu agrado.

A Nekita y todos mis lectores, espero estén disfrutando de una hermosa navidad y feliz año nuevo en compañía de sus seres queridos, y que el 2019 traiga una infinidad de oportunidades que nutran sus vidas. Aprovéchenlas, sea que duelan o los hagan felices, pues de cada una obtendrán, sin importar la emoción que produzcan, enseñanzas invaluables.


End file.
